


Caught in the middle

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, McCall Pack, True Alpha Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott achieves the pinnacle of werewolf accomplishment. But it takes some help from the pack to do it properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the middle

Stiles' eyes widened as Scott's twitching body dropped to the floor. His rush toward him halted by Lydia's solid, full bodied grip on his arm.

"Scott!" Isaac called, covering the distance swiftly and dropping to his knees beside him.

Scott turned, reaching up to grip Isaac's shirt.

Isaac's arms went tentatively about him, but Scott began to jerk roughly, body going in two separate directions at once.

Lydia hissed and clapped her hands over her ears. It brought Stiles' attention to her, terror churning in his gut that she may be about to scream for him.

"Lydia?!" he asked, as Scott's body reached full on convulsions.

Isaac tore off Scott's jacket, then ripped his jeans. He seemed to be working off some kind of instinct, not that Stiles could understand what that instinct was.

"Lydia, what is it?!"

"It's so loud!" she gasped, hunching in on herself. "So loud!"

"What is? Lydia, what's wrong with Scott?!"

"The _howling_!"

Stiles looked back at Scott and Isaac, the Beta now ripping the Alpha's shirt free of him. Scott's spine was buckling, his ribs making horrible popping noises.

Intellectually, Stiles knew what was happening, but he couldn't seem to make his mind influence the rest of him. Disbelief held him prone, and between one, long, slow blink and the next, suddenly every werewolf they knew was there. Standing around them in a circle. Both friend, and enemy alike.

Lydia made a pained sound and sagged, Stiles caught her by the arms and eased her down.

"Stop fighting it!" she yelled, the sound ringing about them. He supposed, to her, it was barely a whisper, because she shouted even louder when next she spoke. "Scott, stop fighting it!!"

Derek dropped down beside Isaac, on Scott's other side and deftly flipped him over, positioning his limbs as Isaac tossed the rest of his clothes over his shoulder.

" _Breathe_ ," he rasped against Scott's elongated ears. "Scott, just breathe and let it happen. Don't fight it. Accept it."

"Scott..."

Derek looked up as Isaac spoke, all his fear and confusion heavy in the sound of Scott's name.

"Your pack is here," Derek said, reaching over and tugging Isaac flush against Scott's body. He got up and all but dragged Stiles and Lydia over to him. "They're right here."

Stiles reached a hand for him, then jerked it back abruptly, afraid of hurting him any further.

"No," Derek corrected, tugging Stiles hand and laying it against Scott's back. Muscles spasmed under it, and Stiles smoothed his hand over them in sympathy. "He _needs_ you. _Help_ him."

Stiles adjusted his legs, drawing them under him so he could lever forward and run his hands soothingly over Scott's back.

Scott was still making agonized sounds, but they seemed less sharp than before, as if he was finding some kind of focus.

Isaac tore his jacket free and freed himself of his own shirt, dropping onto his side and pressing against Scott. It still seemed to be an instinctual response. His eyes flashing gold, but with a sort of haziness that drifted across his gaze.

Lydia scrambled up and tried to smother the sounds only she could hear by pressing her ear to the curve of Scott's lower back.

Scott's breaths grew closer together, sharp and short, but he'd stopped screaming. He shifted beneath them, not uncomfortably, but collecting himself. His jaw locked, muscles of his cheek twitching.

Derek stepped back.

"Is he really-?" one of the twins asked.

Derek nodded.

Stiles lost track of the time as the three of them huddled close, pressed against Scott. But eventually his muscles stopped twitching so severely, instead stretching out like a lengthy stretch. Warmth permeated where his skin met theirs, nearly feverish in its intensity.

He drew back as his cheek began to itch, only to find sleek fur sprouting, like grass in spring. Scott's body drew tight, but the transition was smooth now, and Stiles watched in awe, fascination, and a distinct amount of pride as Scott shifted shape entirely.

Derek exhaled in relief when a fully actualized wolf pushed itself up and shook out it's fur. Stiles' legs were asleep and he nearly fell backward entirely as he attempted to straighten out and get a better look.

Scott was...the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen in his life.

He stretched, tail swishing lazily. He looked back at it, ears perking and brow furrowing in that canine way, and Stiles found himself laughing. Relief and happiness washing through him and replacing the suffocating fear of earlier.

Isaac smiled, broad and happy and stroked Scott's side. He didn't do it with his hand as Stiles might've. Instead leaning into him and rubbing with his shoulder. Scott licked him across the chin, nosing him in the face.

The wolf that was Scott seemed to become aware of them suddenly, turning to take in the sight of people and wolves surrounding him. He huffed slightly after a moment, and stepped over to Lydia, nuzzling her against the jaw. She reached up with clever fingers and smoothed the fur behind his ears. "You know you want to," she whispered to him and he nosed her by the ear, earning a laugh.

Stiles' legs widened in invitation as Scott stepped into his personal space. Their eyes met and Stiles surprised everyone - though it shouldn't have been much of one, really - by dropping forward chest first and sweeping Scott up in a hug. Paws met his thighs, sharp claws against sensitive, vulnerable areas, but Stiles barely felt the weight of him. Scott, as usual, was doing his best to protect him from even himself.

"Nice going, buddy," he told his best friend, before playfully nipping him against a pointed ear.

Scott shook out, full body, and snorted at him. He reared back and pressed both front paws against Stiles' chest and relaxed the muscles in his hindquarters.

"Oh boy!" Stiles gasped. "We're...we're going down!"

He dropped onto his back, arms sprawled wide. Scott made himself comfortable, pinning him with no real effort and grinning down at him with a doggy smile. Stiles reached up and ruffled his ears. "Looks good on you," he commented. Then added, more softly, for Scott's ears alone, "You did it. I'm so proud of you."

Scott nuzzled him, tail thumping slightly against his thigh.

Stiles lay still and allowed himself to be a good pillow, while Scott gathered himself, comforted by his pack surrounding him. After what seemed several minutes, but could have easily been longer with how content they all were, Scott pushed himself up and looked around again.

Stiles could feel the serious ceremonial nature of the moment, and swallowed against it. Scott took stock, then made a decision. Standing, proud and strong, a true Alpha in his element, he threw his head back and howled.

Lydia met Stiles' eyes for the briefest of moments, a smile softening her features, and they both nearly laughed at the silliness of it, before howling back with all the rest.


End file.
